


One More Time

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [15]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Mentions of Sex, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Chibs is in mourning and he needs a distraction. Althea wants to move on but all she can think about is him so maybe it's time that they talk again. (takes place shortly after the show ends)Cheesy Fluff Prompt: I called you at 2am because I need you
Relationships: Althea Jarry/Chibs Telford
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 3





	One More Time

Things were over Althea had made that painfully clear the last time she’d spoken to Chibs. He’d been fine with it at the time, who needs her. He’d warned her about how bad cops seemed to have it but she had thought he was kidding. Now spending her day scraping what remained of Jax off the highway. He’d thought then that there’d be a call but there was nothing. A few days passed and still nothing the day they buried Jax he couldn’t take it anymore.

After that Chibs was so numb he didn’t care about the politics of it all, of the past fights. As he sits in his home he calls her unsure if she'll even pick up the phone.

Althea is in bed when her phone starts to ring a drink in one hand trying to figure out how the fuck she handles any of this. She looks at the number and recognizes it part of her wants to tell him to fuck off because she had told him it was over. The part that was hurting won over though as she answered the phone, “This is Althea.”

Chibs shakes his head, “Are you really going to act like ya don’ know who it is?”

“Well it is…” Althea pauses to look at the clock before she takes a deep swig of her drink. “Two in the morning I figured it would be another problem caused by your club. It seems that all of the problems in this town have to do with your club.”

“Have ya seen us causin’ trouble tha past few days? We’ve been quiet no need ta put any shite on me.” Chibs snaps before he takes in a breath. He shouldn’t snap at her he hadn’t made this call to lash out at someone. “Ah’m sorry it’s been a long day.”

“Yeah… I heard that today was the funeral.” She’d stayed far away but had kept an eye on it all just to make sure everything was okay. It had surprised her that she hadn’t seen Wendy or Nero ther along with his sons. They had left days ago and she wondered if they’d known all of this would happen. As curious as she was she wasn’t going to ask him right now she can tell that he’s in so much pain. “I’m sorry for your loss, Filip.”

Chibs rubs the bridge of his nose realizing how stupid this was, why had he even called her? What did he think that she was going to just forget her promise to break things off because he’s grieving? “Everyone is havin’ a hard time with this shite.”

“I’m not talking about everyone, Filip I’m talking about you. I haven’t known you long but I do know that you cared about him. He cared about you enough to hand over the position of president to you he trusted you with his club which is something he cared about. He clearly cares so much about you…” Althea pauses realizing what she said. “Cared. He cared about you so much.”

“He was family an’ now he’s dead this is alot ta work through.” Chibs agrees. “Ya do know why ah called ya don’ ya? No need ta walk around tha point because ah’m in mourning. Just say yes or no so ah know if ah need ta go find someone else.”

“If you wanted to find someone else you would’ve called them first. Hell, you didn’t have to call you help run Diosa you could go get perfectly good pussy over there.” Althea tells him before she shakes her head. “Admit that I was the one you wanted to call.”

“Really is that going ta somehow make it better for ya? Make ya feel less guilty fer goin’ back on your promise if ah tell ya that you were tha first person ah thought of when I didn’ want ta be alone?” Chibs asks. He doesn’t get it one bit but then again nothing about this woman had ever made sense to him. All he knew is that he was lonely and he wanted her not some girl from Diosa or a crow eater, he wanted Althea.

“You know this is a great way to win someone over I mean really the sarcastic bullshit you know how to win a girl over,” Althea tells him with that same sarcastic tone to her voice.

“Yeah, that sure turned ya off before.” Chibs snaps back. He stops and takes in a breath mumbling under his breath. “Ya didn’ answer my question, Jarry.”

Althea knows that she’d been trying to think about what she’d say. She wanted to stand her ground and let him know that she meant business when she’d said that she was done with all of this. Still, he does need her and truth be told she missed him too. “I don’t know what to tell you this is a lot to think about especially at two in the morning.”

“Jesus- Ah’m not askin’ ya ta marry me ah’m askin’ ta come over just a one time thing. Come over fer tha night ta forget about all this shite an’ leave in the morning like it never happened.” Chibs tells her. “Ah mean it you can lose my number an’- what was it ya said we can go back ta cops an’ robbers?”

Now that, that was an idea she could get behind in theory. “You know it’s always more complicated than that. There is never know just one more time I think we both thought that every time.” It was too complicated especially now with Filip running the motorcycle gang they couldn’t keep doing this. 

“Then this time we mean it. Ah don’ know how but we just make sure this is it.” Chibs tells her as if that helps anything. There’s no plan to it just a desperate man who needs the one person that makes him feel good.”

There’s a pause as Althea weighs her options before she looks at the bottle of whiskey that’s on her bedside table. “I’ve got a good bottle of whiskey that I probably shouldn’t finish by myself. I’ll go unlock the front door and meet you back in my room.” 

It’s her way of saying yes without having to actually say the word and Chibs can respect it. “Ah’m always ready ta have a drink especially today ah’ll be over in a few minutes.” He tells her before he hangs up. He goes to get dressed and then heads out to his bike.

Althea puts her phone down before she gets up and sets down her glass. She pulls on sweatpants and goes to unlock the front door. After she has she grabs a second glass and heads back to her bedroom.

Maybe this was a bad idea but as she hears the motorcycle pull up Althea couldn’t care less. She pours herself a second glass and one for Chibs as she hears him come back to the bedroom. Before he can say anything she holds out a glass for him and moves so he can sit next to her on the bed.

It’s a bad idea but grief would do that to anyone. “Do you want to talk about it?” Althea asks as she glances over at Chibs.

The man takes the glass and has a hearty drink before he goes to pour himself another glass. “No… no ah don’.”


End file.
